A next-generation mobile communication system (commonly known as 5th-Generation (5G)) may further improve quality of service. Except a common requirement on increase of a data rate and the like, ensuring continuity of service and meeting quality requirements of different services in various environments become important requirements of evolution to a user-centric network. Requirements of service which may be provided by a next-generation mobile communication system are ever-changing, and it is difficult for a single wireless technology to meet all the requirements on the premise of reasonable cost. An organic combination of different wireless technologies becomes a more feasible choice.
Under a conventional technical condition, different radio access technologies do not cooperate with each other. A user may usually select different radio access networks only by manual configuration, for example, manually selecting a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) network or turning on a WIFI switch. Therefore, there exist serious disadvantages in performance and convenience.